A cabinet can include one or more compartments. For example, a refrigerator cabinet can include a freezer storage compartment and a fresh food storage compartment that are arranged over-and-under and separated by a horizontal center mullion wall in a bottom-mount freezer configuration. The compartment(s) of the cabinet can include a drawer assembly having a door and a receptacle that can be moved between an open and closed position. The door can be aligned relative to the cabinet to provide a seal between the door and the cabinet when the drawer assembly is in the closed position.